


May Requests

by Merfilly



Category: Earth's Children - Jean M. Auel, Labyrinth (1986), Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991), Star Wars - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Grief/Mourning, Hand Jobs, Introspection, Multi, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A sampling of ficlets, 3-sentence fics, 5 things that were written during May





	1. Ficlets

Helping a Senator shouldn't be quite this distracting, Ahsoka thought to herself. Seriously, she was having trouble remembering that they really weren't anywhere safe for her to proposition the gorgeous Pantoran. It wasn't like Riyo Chuchi would even take her seriously. 

"What should we do next?" Riyo asked, as they hid in a spot Ahsoka had deemed safe for the moment.

The answer, in this case, was neither 'kiss me' nor 'let me take your clothes off' and Ahsoka knew it. She was so going to have to talk to Kix about adjusting her strip. It was supposed to help regulate the hormones, but … if it was, Ahsoka really didn't want to know what this late stretch of puberty would have been like without it.

"Just follow my lead, Senator, and I'll get us out of here, back to your ship," she said, pleased that her voice stayed steady, that she didn't even pull an Obi-Wan and throw some innuendo into the words.

"I have all the faith I will be very well cared for in your hands," Riyo answered.

Ahsoka had to bite her lip; it wasn't fair when she was behaving and the other woman said something like that!

* * *

There were moments when Rex still couldn’t believe his life. That he had survived the war was one piece, but that was easy to go with. It was this, sharing a love and bed with the most perfect warrior to grace his memory that broke his belief.

Especially now, when Ahsoka was pressed close, hand wrapped around him, other holding his hip to keep him there. She was watching him, savoring his pleasure, controlling her pressure and speed based on what she saw, what she felt from him.

It just seemed impossible that she’d chosen him when she came back, and yet… he knew in his soul that she wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

Grief changed Thonolan badly. They’d known that since he lost his beloved wife, and yet… the second bracing blast of grief nearly undid him completely. Despite his wounds, he tried to hurt the mysterious silent woman, tried to pitch himself from the mouth of the cave… anything to forget that he’d led Jondalar into danger and cost his brother the life that had stretched out in front of him.

Mother, why?!

The words echoed in his soul, even as the mysterious woman kept him from ending it all, made him heal, and slowly drew him into living again. He was doubly marked, no longer as free with a smile or able to reach out so openly, but the Mother must have had Her reasons. Who was he to thwart Her?


	2. 3 sentence fics

_Plo's reaction to the Pack adopting Comet_

The rebuilding of their unit had been slow in its actual cohesion, given how guarded Wolffe had become in the face of more losses at such a personal level. However, when Plo opened his personal cabin's airlock to find that Wolffe, Sinker, and Boost had another young trooper in amongst them, Plo knew he could hope again. They never would have brought the trooper — Comet, if Plo remembered right — if they had not finally begun to heal enough to accept a new soul in their pack.

* * *

_The long-term ramifications of sending a kid (Ahsoka) to lead troops in a war._

Anakin Skywalker could be oblivious to a lot of things, especially when it came to anything distracting him from the war. However, he had made Ahsoka a priority in his mind, and maybe that was why he really noticed how different she was when they had to deal with a small Togruta enclave. He didn't think he'd ever shake the sight of her, smaller than some of the youths they met, standing tall and keeping to herself while the youths played, teased each other, and were young — something she could never be again.

* * *

_Shaak Ti, unless you want an OC. Maybe training Elle?_

Teaching, Shaak Ti had learned, came far more naturally to her than some who had known her when young might have thought. Then again, Plo had merely done that thing where his tusks flexed happily, and moved on smugly. She focused once more on her newest student, and prepared to give more knowledge to the future that every student was.

* * *

_Ahsoka and Lassa, maybe Ahsoka thinking about wanting to be a part of the crew, not just honorary quartermaster._

Togruta were creatures of clan unity, with an emphasis on belonging and something bordering on conformity. Ahsoka Tano had never been good at the latter, but she was so used to having a clan, either of Jedi or of the brave men she had served with. Sometimes, working with Lassa Rhayme, interacting with her crew, Ahsoka almost wanted to lay her burden down and have that back, by remaining as crew.

* * *

_Ezra + getting regular meals_

It wasn't that he didn't trust Hera and Kanan to keep him fed, or that he thought the others might steal his food. He just had a lot of habits that refused to die, from living on his own for so long. He saved just a little out of every meal that he could, putting it in a fresh-lock and hiding it, just in case the meals ever ran out.

* * *

_Chopper + Protective?_

Most meatsacks were just irritations and amused Chopper when he threatened them, or more, but he had his own exceptions. One of those was definitely the meatsack that kept invading his favorite's personal space, mostly because Chopper didn't really care to risk her in any way. He might hurt her, might steal her away, might — it wasn't worth the risk, and he charged with his prod already out and ready to shock.

* * *

_Hoggle, Fairies_

Hoggle knew it was always the flippin' fairies faults that things went wrong. He knew the moment he met this Sarah while exterminating the beastly things that everything would go wrong. When it all went right, in the end, that didn't make the troubles in-between any less their fault!

* * *

_Will Scarlett and "family"_

The hardest thing about dealing with Robin was finding himself slowly falling to that charisma and heart. He wants, so much, to just hate Robin and be done with it, but he can't turn his back on what Robin is doing. Hatred, envy, loathing — all these, he understood, but finding a brother's love was worth letting them go.


	3. 5 Things

_Fandom: Zillo Beast: Hero of the Republic. List of five things?_

1\. The Zillo Beast is Force Sensitive in its own way, with an exceptional dislike for Dark Side users.  
2\. The Zillo Beast did wind up with a stomach ache, but it got sorted before the Jedi and AgriCorps settled it on the new planet.  
3\. They are going to do seismic readings to see if there might be another one on its homeworld.  
4\. Pretty certain Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padmé are going to move into a loose arrangement that often ends up in cuddle piles.  
5\. Padmé does everything she can to make certain ALL of Palpatine's manipulations get exposed, so that his corruption is recorded for all time.

* * *

_Star Wars, Episode VII: The Force Awakens, communication._

1\. Finn was certain his distress in the village had been visible to everyone around him. Phasma certainly hadn't failed to notice.  
2\. Poe didn't really have words to explain to anyone why he thought Finn was so important. The General knew it anyway.  
3\. Rey tried to find the right words to reject Han's offer, and maybe she succeeded. There was regret in his eyes, but somehow he understood.  
4\. Chewbacca was in the cockpit, struggling with this latest loss in his life. When Leia found him, they didn't need words; he just swiveled in his chair and let her tuck in so they could hold each other.  
5\. That moment when Kylo and Rey locked wills, and she took what she needed to succeed, they both knew it was not the end. The words hung in the void between them, even as each escaped the destruction of the world they had been on.

* * *

_Quinlan Vos_

1\. The unique bond he has with Aayla has always been very close to what the Vod'e An feel for their batch mates. It’s a sibling bond, albeit with Quinlan older.  
2\. He *adored* aggravating Obi-Wan when they were both young.  
3\. Master Tholme was hard-pressed to curb Quinlan’s enthusiasm for mischief as a youth. He’d give anything to have it back in the aftermath of Aayla’s abduction.  
4\. Part of Quinlan’s inability to treat the Vod'e An well stemmed from an impression that was his gift turning to the future instead of the past.  
5\. What Asajj went through with/for him will never NOT be on his mind. It did have a lot to do with his removing himself from the galactic scene. (why yes, I do mix-and-match my canon there)

* * *

_Asajj Ventress_

1\. She is Dathomiri, the hybrid race, and I tend to think that half of their ability is instinctive/genetic imprint. This is why she is so devastating despite poor teaching later on.  
2\. Her attachment to Ky Narec was very much a child to a father which made her unusual for her species.  
3\. Before Ky, she really had not had much in the way of positive reinforcement. This is one reason it was so easy to fall after his death; she’d lost the goodness that had been pulling her into the Light.  
4\. She is, first and always, a survivor who learned quickly to use her gifts to protect herself.  
5\. The snark and sarcasm are her normal state of being.

* * *

_Adi Gallia_

1\. Adi Gallia is the epitome of a city girl. She will do rustic and rural under protest only.  
2\. If she had not been found as Force Sensitive, she STILL would have wound up in the political arena. It’s her thing.  
3\. She is exceptionally fond of Obi-Wan as like a much younger brother or nephew. Not just because he was so important to Siri, and to Qui-Gon, but because she found his will to be commendable.  
4\. I tend to think of her as belonging to Shaak Ti’s cluster of Jedi Knights/Masters. Younger than Plo and Qui-Gon, probably contemporary to Mace Windu.  
5\. While she has experimented with sex, it has less appeal for her than a very good debate. Cuddling is fine though.

* * *

_G1 Transformers, prompt: "Hope has two beautiful daughters, anger and courage."_

1\. The situation could not be left to stand as it was. A gladiator saw, and rose to meet the need, all of the rage of the abused in his spark.  
2\. None had managed to resist as this unknown warrior was doing. Megatron faced the transport class mech as long as he dared, a moment of respect shaking his quest for power to see how stalwart the mech was in his courage.  
3\. There was no place for emotion in the logical calculations carried out by the communicator… yet he knew what it was to burn as hot as a star, when the infighting began moments after losing their mighty leader.  
4\. Created by Unicron, yet brave enough to make his own way, it took time for Galvatron to remember the anger at the core of the mech he had once been.  
5\. No one ever doubted Rodimus Prime's willingness to stick to the plan in the face of overwhelming odds. Doubting his processor on the other hand went without saying.


End file.
